1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an assembly providing external electrical and thermal terminals for a circuit, and in particular to such an assembly that seals the circuit in a circuit cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that covers for housing electrical circuits exist. The electrical terminals for connecting an enclosed circuit is usually through a hole in the housing wall. If the circuit needs to be weatherproof, a seal is applied at the hole to prevent moisture and dust from getting inside.
It is also known to use heat sinks to draw heat from a circuit component. The use of a heat sink to conduct heat to a shield case is also known, as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,304 issued to Oogaki et al. It is also known to secure a combination circuit ground/heat sink to a circuit board by an electrical connector assembly as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,124,883 issued to Bakker. U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,282 issued to Polonio discloses a mechanical fastener, in the form of a screw, that secures an electronic circuit component housing to a circuit board. The screw functions as both a heat sink and an electrical connection between the component and the circuit on the circuit board. Individual signals are connected to the circuit board through separate conductors. Inubushi et al. disclose in U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,509 a wireless telephone cover that serves as a heat sink. Owerko discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 3,205,409 a carrying case containing an electronic circuit in which a closure also functions as a mechanical push button.
In environments that are subject to adverse ambient moisture or other atmospheric conditions, it is desirable to provide an enclosure, for a circuit with external electrical terminals, with as few openings as possible. There thus remains a need for an assembly that provides a plurality of functions relating to securing the enclosure, securing the circuit relative to the enclosure, and transmitting thermal and electrical energy through the enclosure wall.